


Eleven years later (is too long without you)

by emerald_green



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Cherik on a plane, Kink Meme, M/M, Mile High Club, Missing Scene, PWP, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者根據DoFP改篇的刪減片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven years later (is too long without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven years later (is too long without you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725074) by [BrightDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream). 



白皇帝往旁邊翻側，中途碰跌了一隻主教。

「我投降了。」

Erik瞪著他。他好一陣子前就把Charles的國王迫到角落去了，但他們倆都很清楚Charles如果願意的話還是可以逃脫困境。 

「我所認識的Charles是不會在戰鬥未開始之先就主動認輸的。」他挑釁著，然後手指一揮，Charles的國王又站起來了。 

Charles 吃吃地笑著，聲音裡的苦澀連他自己都能聽出來。 

「我恐怕那個Charles已經不復存在了。」 

他打算站起來，但Erik動作比他更快。他的手指抓住Charles的手腕，把他按回座位上。

「放開我。」

「為什麼我得聽你的？」

Erik的手指很溫暖。它們抓得如此地緊，緊得就像Erik的性命依賴著它們維繫，就像那晚在海上Charles是唯一令Erik沒溺斃的原因。當然這並不完全正確，因為那晚Charles才是抓人的那方。

「我告訴過你了，Erik。我不想玩。」

他生硬地推開Erik後站起來，逃跑似的走進那個狹小的廁所。他讓冰冷的水濺在臉上，但這無助於減緩他異常地快的心跳，手腕上開始浮現出暗紅的瘀傷。

過了一會響起了敲門聲。

Charles慢慢把水龍頭關掉，再深呼吸了一口氣。水珠從他臉上滴落水槽，聽到門上傳來的輕柔解鎖聲時他站得筆直。

他在門被打開時抬起頭。

「Charles……」 Erik開口，但Charles已經失去了對談的耐性。他用尚未抺乾的手一把抓過Erik的襯衫，把他拉進這個細小的空間。

「閉嘴。」

當他們接吻時，實在有太多地方不對勁，但同時又是如此地正確。

角度是其中一個錯誤，加上空間那麼狹隘，留著胡子親吻Erik也是一個全新的體驗。這當中也沒什麼技巧可言，Charles非常生氣，怒氣實在累積了太多，而Erik是如此地饑渴，他已經太多年沒被觸摸過。

門在Erik的能力作用下狠狠關上，他們抓緊對方，動作裡帶著急切和渴求。Charles將Erik推至角落，把他們的臀部互相擠壓在一起。這時候Erik已經勃起了，而他們幾乎什麼都還沒做過。

「這就是你想要的？」Charles問道，邊解開Erik的褲頭。「這是否……」

「沒錯。」Erik喘著氣，用能力讓拉鍊自己打開。「撫摸我。」

Charles的吻愈發加深，他也解開了自己的鈕扣好抒緩壓逼感。當他的手溜進Erik的內褲時，他發現對方已經濕得一塌糊塗，陰莖上滿佈份量過多的前列腺液。

「你真是見鬼地積極。」他在Erik的頸項嘀咕著。「看你多麼的饑渴……」

Erik的陰莖被Charles用手圈著緩慢進出，他甚至無法遏制自己發出呻吟。

_「操……」_

Charles開始反復套弄Erik下體，對方一手抓著他的腰，另一隻手則緊握著拳頭。Erik的呼吸變得急促起來，飛機也好像比平日震得更厲害了，但Charles的動作並沒有停下，直到Erik硬得發疼，在Charles手中變得像石頭般堅硬。

然後Charles停下來了。

他非常清楚對方的需要，也肯定自己不想錯過如此難得的機會，天知道下次會是什麼時候。

「Charles。」 Erik抱怨，聲音裡帶著渴求。他抓住Charles的手，嘗試把它拉回去撫摸自己的陰莖，但不成功。「看在上帝的份上，Charles，我需要射出來， _求求你_ ……」

「沒門。」Charles 讓自己的褲子滑到腳下，然後握住自己下體。「在我幹你之前都不准高潮。」

Erik  _發出了悲鳴。_

那聲音實在沒法用任何字眼精準地形容，沒有一個詞語能表達出Erik嗓音裡帶著的露骨欲望，他能感受到對方陰莖傳來的脈動，以致他得用手套牢莖柱的底端防止他就這樣射出來。

「轉過去。」

廁所非常狹小，但Erik的瘦削身型跟柔軟度順利解決了這個問題。Charles看了一陣子，然後擘開Erik的臀瓣觀察他的入口，看在老天的份上，Erik在牢裡的日子已經讓他變得相當緊繃了。

一剎那間Charles認真考慮著不加潤滑直接上他的可能性，像是只用一隻手指做擴張，對準位置後讓他騎上去之類。Erik會覺得很 _爽_ ，而且這也是他自找的，無論是痛苦還是那種被迫撐開的感覺。Charles會一次又一次地要他，直至他再也無法做下去。儘管Charles相當喜歡這個主意，他也並非真的如此野蠻就是了。

他退後摸索洗臉盆下面的隔間。那裡面沒多少空間，但他還是找到他要的東西，最前排放著一瓶乳液，那是Hank為了變身後較為乾燥的皮膚而準備的。Charles現在只需暫時借用一下。

「十年沒做過這檔事了？」Charles心不在焉地問道，他正把乳液塗抹在自己的手指上。

Erik搖頭的動作卻使他很驚訝。

_「什麼？」_

Charles想像起某些在Erik牢房裡的無名守衛，腦裡開始構造Erik跟一些英俊的五角大樓特務睡過後換取他所需資訊的情景。

「十一年。」Erik喘氣說道。「上次我這麼做……是古巴前那一晚……」

Charles僵住了。

有好一陣就像有顆怪異的硬塊頂在他喉嚨裡，令他無法正常呼吸，雙眼突然異常地刺痛，他得用手搓揉臉龐好讓這感覺消失。

他原本以為……在他跟Erik分開的那年裡……

「拜託，Charles。」Erik喃喃地說著。「求你了，你可否就那樣……」

Charles當然可以那麼做。他往Erik裡面推進一隻手指，令他呻吟起來，然後持續動作著。

這很奇怪，因為就在剛才Charles腦海裡確實閃過這個念頭，想要用手指粗暴無情地操著Erik，直到裡面準備好容納他。Erik是那麼敏感，又是多麼熱切、英俊和順從，而且他已經整整十一年沒做過了，可不能小看十一年的時光。

Charles無法制止自己動作裡滲出的溫柔，也無法阻止自己的手指以一種Erik會喜歡的節奏抽插著。Erik正在享受著這一切，Charles不需讀心術也知道這點，這從他如何靠著門板，雙手怎樣抓著牆壁，還有飛機那輕微的震動即可知悉。

「Charles……我不知道自己能否……」

但Charles已經放進了第三隻手指，然後在裡面蜷曲著，這已經超出了極限。

Erik毫無預兆的高潮了，他沙啞地呻吟著，陰莖顫抖地向著牆壁射出令人難以置信的份量，喔 _老天_ ，他根本沒碰過自己。他在 _未被愛撫的情況下_ 僅僅因為Charles的手指就射了，Charles突然覺得自己前所未有的堅挺。

他讓自己緊貼Erik的身體，讓自己的陰莖在Erik的臀瓣之間磨蹭。

「我想我說過在我幹你之前都不能高潮吧。」Charles在他耳邊厲聲說道。

Erik渾身打了個激靈。

「我很抱歉。」他悄聲說道。「我真的很抱歉，我不覺得我……」

「噓！」Charles訓斥著，然後在Erik頸項印下一個吻。「我可不能就這樣放過你，我想我需要你給一點教訓。」

「是的。」Erik呼著大氣說道，他靠向Charles懷裡請求著。「求你給我一個教訓，拜託你……」

噢，天知道Charles有多懷念著這一切。

他懷念很多跟Erik有關的事物，簡直無法盡數，而其中一樣讓他最為無法自拔的，就是Erik在這種時候流露的姿態，強大、固執、極具控制欲的Erik，可以在他身下毫無保留地展現這個模樣。

他擘開Erik的臀瓣，對準位置後就那麼 _進入_ ，再一口氣捅到最深的位置。

Erik 以柔聲的呻吟回應著他。

「這就是你一直想要的嗎？」Charles並沒認真問著，他的手直接滑進Erik的襯衫，握著他那引人犯罪的腰際抽插起來。「你是否一直幻想著我跟我那裡，我們狠狠地幹你，而你……」

「沒錯……」Erik喘著氣說道，而Charles找到節奏後開始有規律的操著他。Erik的裡面是那麼甜美地包裹著他，這種感覺實在久違了，以致Charles也不覺得自己有能耐持續很久。

「是的……」Erik再度回答，聲線變得粗糙。「我有想像過這情景，Charles；我夢見過你在我裡面， _沒錯是你_ ，這些年來一直都是你，天啊Charles，你絕對無法想像，我無法忘記你，我……」

Charles突然覺得空氣變得很稀薄，他閉上眼，感到一陣暈眩。他更用力抱著Erik狠狠地進出，抓住他臀部力度之大足以留下瘀痕；但一切都會沒事的，完全沒有問題，因為Erik也想像過這種情況，幻想著他，以各式各樣的方法……

他無法再堅持多一分鐘了。

Charles在一陣低吼後射在Erik裡面，讓自己的精液完全充滿他的內部，Erik發出了滿足的嗆聲。

他們站著不動，片刻只能聽見彼此的呼吸聲；Charles在Erik體內慢慢軟下來，然後他得退出來。他很清楚這無法持久，但在這種時刻很容易產生他們可以就這樣子在一起的錯覺，把一切抛諸腦後，維持這個緊貼著門板的不適狀態。

「Charles。」Erik說道，回應他的是一片靜默。

Charles嘆了口氣。

「給我一點時間。」

他往後退，拿出幾塊紙巾。他先清理好自己，內心掙扎著是否應該提出幫Erik清潔一下，因為他也沒多少空間移動了。可是Erik已經自行做了決定。

「你介意在外面等嗎？」他咕噥著，不大願意看著Charles的眼睛。「給我一點空間清理一下。」

Charles點點頭。四處都是精液的痕跡：在Erik的襯衫上，從他的大腿根部流下的，還有在牆上慢慢乾透的……

他拉高自己的褲子，把鈕扣扣上，打開門然後走出去。整件事是如此地不真實，尤其是他現在又回到機艙裡，經過睡著的Logan身邊回到自己的座位上。

Erik在大概十五分鐘後回來。

他沒怎看Charles，這令他瞬間懷疑剛才發生的是否只是一場夢。事實上他們剛才所做的毫無疑問是真的，Erik濕透的襯衫跟他蹣跚的腳步都是證據。

「我想我們最好裝作這一切沒發生過。」Charles喃喃地說道，嘗試掩飾聲音裡的失望。

Erik死命瞪著自己的指甲。

「在你最後說出的那些話後……」

「這大概是一個錯誤。」

Charles看向別處，覺得自己好不容易拼回來的內心又碎成一片片了。Erik不能就這樣……

「你是指其中某部分？」Charles突兀地問道，他討厭自己的聲線聽起來如此脆弱。「還是說你只是……？」

「我說的 _每個字_ 都是真心話。」Erik打斷了他。他雙眼發紅，終於對上Charles的視線。「就算如此也不代表這不是一個錯誤，你明白我的意思嗎？」

Charles 點點頭。

這一次，當他起身離開時，Erik沒嘗試阻止他了。


End file.
